Zootopia: A Wolf-Dragon's Point of View
by Toa Coy 2.0
Summary: What if someone was there for Nick on the night that cemented him in his mind set, an outsider that looked like a wolf but was not fully and what if he was not alone with his sister ending up crashing near the Hops's family farm. More or less follows the movie's story but with two who notice what others over look. OC with Nick and Judy later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Zootopia: A Wolf-Dragon's POV**

 **By**

 **Toa Coy**

Hmm...This is new, love the movie but also wanted to do an OC fic where being in the universe is the amazing thing but the difference from the OC's normal.

~Toa Coy~

 **Chapter One: Some Times the Ripple Only Goes So Far**

Zootopia, a name synonymous with those outside it's multiple regions as the perfect place where predators and prey lived in peace and harmony. This was a place where anyone can be anything, however that mind set was fractured and ruined for a young red fox in an olive green junior ranger scouts and red neckerchief as he ran to the meeting place.

Above the city a rather strange shooting star shot across the sky before splitting into two separate trails one going for Zootopia and the other to one of the outlying farming communities. As the shooting star neared the city it began to slow down the heat and light began to fade as well altitude as it headed to Savannah Central. Dropping into an alleyway the star came to rest, but this was no star. This was a blue wolf pup, well he looked twelve so not a teen, in a disheveled outfit consisting of a pair of red toe brown shoes with a strap holding it together, worn gray jeans, a faded white t-shirt under a navy blue coat and a pair of dark gray fingerless gloves.

"Well that could have gone better, you okay sister?" The wolf asked before opening his cyan eyes and tried to get up. "The landing was a little bit rougher than I thought but I'm in one piece how about…"

It was only then that he looked around and saw he was by himself, and to add the fact he noticed the change into a younger age and the set of blue leather wings may cause problems.

"Why some places make my draconic half show more is beyond me." He spoke to himself as he checked himself for injures, but only found dragon scales covering the injured areas and looking at his fur noticed the armor like scales with the hairs coming out around them and hiding them from plain sight.

"I'll have to fix my jacket later for not I might want to keep the wings on the downlow." Saying that as he pulled off his jacket and after getting his wings off of the fabric he put it back on and zipped it up.

Coming out of the alley the wolf noticed how, he could not think of another word for it besides, modern it was. Roads paved, cars driving down the streets, electrical lights, and...was that a car driven by a mouse the size of a real mouse with a suit and tie on.

"Okay if that is the strangest thing that makes me stop and think then I'm good." He said now watching where he stepped.

He had to find his sister but where could she be, he had no idea where to go or what to ask. Heck going to the police he would have to answer where his parents were and she may be with them and that he was the lost one. First off he was not natural to this place so his parents weren't here and so his sister could not be there. Second, once they knew he had no one to care for him straight to the orphanage or a foster home and that would only cause more trouble. As he walked down the street he began to think as he passed a community center something stopped him. He was use to the hearing of his wolffian and draconic ancestry gave him but what he heard made him stop in his tracks.

The sound of a fight, no a beating, came to his ears. Quick as a whip hopping up to the railing and into the building, ears turn searching for the sounds that he wish did not bring him into this building. Finding it he saw the second strange thing. Young herbivores ganged up on a red fox kit, in a similar outfit to them, with four of them keeping the fox down. Kid had some fight in him as he tried to break free of their grip.

"No! NO!" The Kit screamed still fighting back. "What did I do wrong, you guys?" He asked as they ignored him and reached for something. "Help! Please, what did I do wrong? What did I do?"

The wolf could not tell if the fox saw him but at that moment the wolf did not care, this was something that no matter the place or the time had to be stopped. A song he heard once came to mind. " _Tell me now, who taught you how to hate?, Because it isn't in your blood, Not a part of what you're made"_

It was only when he saw one of the youths grab something and try to force it over the Kit's head.

"NO!" The Kit yelled as the thing was forced over his head, it was only then that the wolf saw it was a muzzle.

"You thought we could ever trust a fox without a muzzle?" A Beaver that had a smug look on his face. "You're even dumber than you look!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" The wolf said a growl in his throat and his fist clenched as he hopped over the railing for the short stair well. He landed in a low crouch and long strands of darker blue fur covering his eyes and bridge of his mussel. "Why?" He asked not looking up from the ground. "Why are you doing this?"

The momentary shock of seeing this stranger seemly appear out of nowhere was forgotten as most of them just laugh. It was that laugh a bully had when they knew they won.

"Why would we ever want lying and cheating fox in our troop?" The Beaver said his smugness going strong while motioning for the others to let the Kit go. "We are junior ranger scouts those who are brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy. Why would we want a fox to ruin our image."

The wolf slowly raised his head. "Loyal to only those similar to you, helpful in only spreading hate, and those other two don't deserve to be in that motto." It was now his eyes could be seen by all of those in the room, draconic cyan eyes narrowed and stared at them all. "I personally would not join a group like you."

With a snap of his right middle finger and thumb the muzzle fell apart in front of their eyes, the fox slowly sat up and the metal part covering his snout fell off. It clung to the ground to the ears of the others in the room.

"How did you do that with just one snap?" The kit asked, speaking for the room.

"That is for me to know and you to imagine." The wolf said as his eyes slowly changed back to wolffian. "Kit, let's get out of here."

The fox did not question the larger predator and followed him out. The rest of the room had a pungent silent, none talked until one of them fainted.

"Wally your idea sucked." One of the others said going to check on the fainted scout.

Meanwhile the fox lead the wolf to the vulpe's home and making small chat. The height different between the two were not to hard to see with the fox coming up to the elbow of the wolf. During the walk there was an awkward silent between the two formed, the wolf had noticed the fox's line of sight to the sidewalk. First thing that came to the wolf's mind was to ask the fox his name.

"So what's your name your name kit?" The wolf asked wanting to not make it seem like he was someone that was just an angry person that could snap at any moment.

The fox still tried to avoid eye contact with the wolf but replied to him. "Nicholas Wilde."

The wolf noticed the sad almost wimpy tone in Nicholas's voice, after what the kit went through the wolf could understand if the kit broke down and cried but the young fox was still trekking on.

"Well Nick it is nice to meet ya." The wolf's voice soften to a tone of a parent to a child. "I'm Coy Dracowolf, and under that thing you saw in there is just a scared kid looking for his sister."

Nick looked up to see that fear hidden in Coy's eyes but also something more calm. Nick felt himself relax a bit being around the larger youth after finally looking into the wolf's eyes after that event with the other kids. Thinking back to that caused the fox to question the whole idea about trying anything when people will only ever see you as you are.

Elsewhere in a meadow of a farming community of Bunnyburrow, Coy's sister had a much rougher landing then her brother due to her being asleep when they appeared in this world. She hit the ground and the speed of her travel caused a trench to form but due to her scales and elemental earth powers she was not as harmed as much as she could have been. However she was still knocked out as even as she noticed she was crashing the force that she created drained her energy. Fortune smiled on the wolf dragon as she crashed near a farm that the residents heard her crash.

"Stu*yawn* did you hear that." A gray furred female rabbit with sleepy purple eyes sat up in a pink night dress and looked to her husband that laid next to her in bed. "It sounded like something crashed outside. Go check it out."

"Just a moment Bonnie*yawn*, Need to get my flashlight at this time of night." The brown furred floppy ear rabbit in plaid sleepwear said slowly getting up. "I wonder if Judy heard it?" Stu said more to himself.

As always the moment Stu said that crying could be heard coming down the hallway. For that moment both parents did the standard groan and Bonnie followed her husband out of bed. Both looked at the other and knew their wildest dreams had left them and the real world came and took that adventure into another direction.

"I'll check on Judy and wait until you return to me." Bonnie said kissing Stu's cheek.

"You know you could still be that poet if you want Bon." Stu said returning the kiss. "I can take care of the farm while you write."

"And miss out on all the joys of farming, Stu Hopps you must be crazy." Bonnie jokingly spoke only getting a chuckle out of Stu before Judy's came louder than before. "Well time for this momma bunny to do her thing."

With that the pair split for duties that was important to do, and by the end of the night something strange would happen in the Hopps household. Stu got out to where Bonnie noticed the broken tree branches, which was strange as far as he knew no predator or prey that large were out in town so why would those branches break? It was then that he noticed the trench that was carved into the ground leading him to find a wolf pup of all things in a somewhat deep hole for him. He began to look up to see of anything way down without hurting himself, it seemed it was easy to just go to the start of the trench and down to the wolf pup. Once down next to the pup Stu began to look at her guessing from the shape of the face; red and gray fur mixed on top of her head with a grey jacket with crimson stripes on the side of the arms and her paws covered by black fingerless gloves, a crimson piece of clothing could be seen under her jacket with gray jeans and strange black and silver things on her lower paws.

"She looks pretty rough." Stu said to himself scratching his chin. "Now how to get her back to the house?"

Hiking up his pants up and flashlight in his back pocket of his pants, Stu got around the pup and lifted her up until he could reach under her arms and began to drag her to the house. About halfway to the house Stu felt the pup move which made him stop and wait to see if she would come to.

"What happen?" She asked drowsily trying not to move.

"Well I found you at the bottom of a fresh trench all by yourself." Stu said still supporting her. "Try not to stand we need to get to the house so I can see how badly you're hurt."

"I think I can walk just lead the way." The wolf said getting her leg under her and her tail to help move her up. Once she put pressure on her right leg she felt the pain shoot in her ankle, felt like a sprain but could be worst. This caused her to shift into a quadruped stance with her hurt ankle lifted above the ground. "Looks like my luck held out with only an ankle injury."

Stu just shook his head, he noticed her ankle was out of place when he check her out but this did make it easier for him to get back home. It took a moment before the wolf was walking with natural pace for the three legged movement but they got to the house without much hassle or conversation as the wolf had to focus on not putting her injured foot on the ground. Once at the house, the wolf noted that it looked like a normal farm house with a large dome seeming to swallow it, Stu asked her the rest on the front porch while he informed his wife what was happening as it is odd to have a wolf pup here with almost no wolves living here as well as the trench. With a nod from the wolf Stu moved into the house with the wolf looking at her sitting options, well laying options as it seemed from the size of the chairs and benches. Not wanting to seem rude the wolf just placed her injured foot on the love seat and stood listening to what was going on inside.

"Welcome back dear." The wolf heard a female voice said to Stu, assuming this must be his wife, with a relieved tone. "Was everything alright? You were gone longer then you said you were."

"I'm fine Bonnie." Stu said consoling her. "But the reason I was so late was because I found a wolf pup in a fresh trench and dragged her halfway here before she woke up and learned that her right ankle was injured."

"You didn't leave the poor girl out there, did you?" Bonnie said with the wolf picturing the hands on the hips and the look on Stu's face.

"Not for the night just…" Stu started before the wolf heard Bonnie move past him while saying.

"Honestly Stu why would you leave any injured out at this time of night." Bonnie's voice grew louder until the wolf saw the gray rabbit female. And the mix of motherly care and fear on her face made the wolf want to chuckle but that could wait as the energy drain and injury was making the wolf sleepy.

"Please come inside sweetie and let's see if we can't fix that leg of your's." Bonnie said a smile and mother in her winning out on the natural fear that the wolf knew the rabbit felt.

"As you wish ma'am." The wolf said with a bow, and moving back to the same walking pose that she did getting the house into the building.

Amazingly that shift in height made getting through the doors easier for the wolf, Bonnie lead the wolf girl to the living room where Stu had gotten splint components after Bonnie went out to get the wolf. Once in the wolf sat down easy with her right leg sticking out and started undoing her boots.

"Excuse me…" Stu started only to remember he had not asked the wolf her name.

"Dracana, my name is Dracana." She filled in for him as she began to fully loosen the boot so not to aggravate the injury.

"Dracana." Stu repeated to himself. "What is that which has been covering your paws?"

"Boots, an article of clothing used to protect my...paws from injury or other hazards." Dracana replied filling in her normal terminology with the one that Stu used. Once it was loose enough Dracana began to push the boot away from the injured foot.

The pair of rabbits got the items ready, surprising that they had material for an animal Dracana's size but it was the standard size they were sold in because it was cheaper than the rabbit ones. Once they could see that another article of clothing that was white and covered Dracana's paw, but even they could tell the little bit of red on one was not her fur color and it looked swollen. The wolf did a tentative touch of the injury, and had to hold back a cry of pain by clamping her jaw shut. Dracana notice the momentary fear pass through the rabbit's eyes from that action but she also saw the sympathy from her pain.

"Stu. get on the other side." Bonnie said taking charge, Dracana could guess it was the mother in the rabbit coming out. "Dracana this is going to hurt."

Bonnie got the gauze bandage ready before handing the loose end to Stu, who then made it taut while Bonnie began to wrap it around the injury. It only took a few minutes but during that Dracana had to make a sound proof bubble of air around her head so not to startle the rabbits helping her. Once the splint was done the bubble was gone and neither rabbits noticed it, now with that done Dracana started to get up only for Bonnie and Stu to stop her.

"Now hold on a moment." Stu said with a paw on Dracana's shoulder. "You need to rest that paw, and a doctor needs to check it out."

"Thank you for your kindness but I was not alone when I came here and I must look for him." Dracana said while knowing Coy might be fine but him being her only family it felt horrible not know if he was alright for sure.

"You were the only one there and I did not see any signs of others being in the area but we could check it after you get checked up." Stu said stating what he knew.

"Not to be rude or mean but I doubt you have a room for me to say in." Dracana said but Bonnie countered that thought.

"A bed maybe to small but you're in a home made for rabbits so there is still plenty of room for you." Bonnie said as she, for some reason that Dracana could never fathom, lightly dragged the wolf to a guest bedroom that was spacious enough for both Dracana and her brother to sleep in comfort and space between them. "Sleep well because tomorrow maybe a rough one."

With that said the female rabbit left to get something that could help prop up the injured foot. When Bonnie did return Dracana was propped up against the wall with her lower half of her body taking up most of the bed in the room. This made the gray rabbit smile a bit and got a giant piece of fabric draping that over the taller sleeping form.

Crying, that is what Dracana awoke to. Not cries of pain or of physical harm but that of an infant. It may be her maternal instances but every since she learned of the types of cries infants make, trust me that was a strange thing the first time she heard it, she felt the need to care for the young ones. Almost jumping out of bed, keyword almost, Dracana began test the right ankle and noticed it hurt less but it is wise to just stay off it.

"Alright Dra," Dracana said to herself pulling off the cover. "Just use the wall and hobble to the kitchen."

With that prep talk the female slowly swung her legs to the side of the bed, moving her left foot down on the ground then leaning down on her left side then her right hand and her tail down for balance. Padding to the door and into the hallway then to the kitchen. There Dracana saw Bonnie there making breakfast, looked to be oatmeal or some other type of grain with fruit and berries in it.

Dracana could not bring herself to scare the rabbit by speaking but had to find some way to sit down without putting pressure on her leg. Looking around the wolf-dragon saw a love seat bench outside seemed like she could comfortably sit in. Now how to get outside of the house, and it was only a moment of thought but in that time the gray female rabbit saw her.

"You know," Bonnie said causing Dracana to face her. "you should still be in bed."

"Maybe but I'm not a being to just lay down unless I can't move." Dracana replied recalling how many times she had to be forced to rest when she was younger. "Besides call it coming of age or maturing but when I hear a baby cry I wake up, and I had not eaten in a day or so."

"Just give me a moment and I can get you something to hold you over until we can get you predator food." Bonnie said with good intent but Dracana heard something akin to what she seen in her travels with her brother when they were not the same skin color for some beings.

"It cool," Dracana said with shrug of her shoulders. "Oatmeal is one of my favorite meals, the berries just make it better."

So once Dracana was able to sit down, Stu had come in with a little gray rabbit snug to his chest and in the crook of his arm. The wolf gave a small smile and slowly ate the oatmeal, which was very tasty and the juice of the berries added to the meal. Not surprising Dracana finished faster than the rabbits, the bowels are small for beings of her size, and wishing to help with the dishes. She tried to do this and did make it to the sink with her dishes in hand and the other hand using the counters to keep her from using her injured foot. It surprised Stu and Bonnie that she would be willing to do this. While one took care of Judy and her breakfast the other tried to talk to the wolf and reason why Dracana should relax and just worry about her wrapped paw. The wolf just shook her head, if she was going to be looked after by the pair while they had a child of their own then she would try and do what she could to do things herself.

It was a discussion that was interrupted by Judy taking the remainder of her oatmeal and putting it on her head. The other two rabbits and wolf laughed at this and the young rabbit just giggled. When Stu said that he would do clean up the high-chair and Judy, Bonnie was about to get back on the dishes discussion just to hear the draining sounds of water and Dracana's dishes as well as a few others that she had planned on doing after she got back with the wolf from the doctor's.

Dracana shrugged and said why waste water on the small stuff when you can get more done. What the rabbits did not know was the wolf-dragon used her control over water to make sure that no dirt or grime remained on anything she just washed. While Bonnie was impressed, since Stu had left to give Judy a bath, she was still insistent that Dracana should not be on her paws unless necessary. But looking at the time and knowing how busy the local hospital could be Bonnie just let it be and moved to get her purse and the keys to the truck. Dracana did not ask as her ankle was all she needed to get the hint and the pair were off with Dracana surprised that the truck was able to fit her in it.

The hospital was rather strange as there were several doors of varied sizes, but that was then that she saw the number of smaller and larger than rabbit size beings that were there. To Bonnie's surprised a doctor was available at that moment for a walk in. Dracana found that strange given how there was several other beings in the room, but looking around it seemed mostly rabbits with the random near same size animal near them. Taking a seat on the padded operation table and waited for the doctor to walk in, surprising Dracana it was a ferret with white fur on his head with a black mask like pattern around his eyes and black fur going down into his blue button down dress shirt with a red and yellow striped tie with the white lab coat and black slacks.

The Doctor's name was John Doerian, and he had this happy look on his face with a tone of voice that was genuine caring. Since they did not have any information on Dracana, said wolf saying her family was more nomadic and normally stayed in the outdoors living off what the land gave them be it large grubs or fruits as well as her and her brother being sent to live in different places to test knowledge and resourcefulness, would require all the normal things for a wolf of her 'age'.

About four hours later Dracana was on a set of crutches and moving out of the hospital, amazingly the government that ran this place had free healthcare, while her ankle did break it was nothing major. She chalked that up to the natural draconic healing fire she had and used internally to heal the bone. On the ride back Bonnie and Stu's farm the wolf made an offer when she was healed she would on the farm as a farm hand and baby sister if the adults wanted to go out and have a good time. Bonnie said that she and Stu would talk about it when they got back. Dracana had a feeling that it would happen but she could never truly be sure, but that moment she looked to the sky and wondered if her brother was looking at it too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zootopia: A Wolf-Dragon's POV**

 **By**

 **Toa Coy**

Sorry for the wait, I had another story to write and wait for the Transcriptions just so I can work around the official script.

~Toa Coy~

 **Chapter Two: Our past makes us who we are**

Eight years had past since Dracana had appeared in Bunnyburrows, and those days had only two settings; work days and sitter days. During her early weeks of recovery she would look after Judy as Stu and Bonnie tended to the house and fields, but once the cast was off and out in the world Dracana showed how helpful she could be. She happened to arrived a few weeks from harvest time and both adult rabbits saw how the wolf had cleared fields within hours rather than days. With the wolf pup helping the rabbit pair got to the market early and priced their crops fair, like a dollar more but had more supply, which made some more money but did not make them the most popular.

It was after that day Dracana noticed a jar on top of the refrigerator with some money in it, she shrugged it off as something that the Hopps would want in the future. By the time of the next seasonal harvest Dracana had noticed the two adults following an old saying about rabbits, which meant she had more work to do after the fields had been plowed and the seeds planted. Strange how that saying had a double entendre when she thought back to that moment. Now with currently eighty-nine little bunnies to look after when she was not in the fields working or at the stand. Dracana was somewhat lucky that Judy and her siblings did not have the same reaction as others might to new additions to the family. Judy had taken a more mothering role to her younger siblings as even with Dracana's 'quick' reactions the wolf was just a bit too large to be there like the young rabbit. This recalled memories of her own brother to Dracana's mind, before they only had each other then over time they met that special one that they loved more than life itself.

The hushing of the canvas constructed theater brought Dracana back to the present and the show that was about to begin. From what Dracana had learned from helping Judy that this was a short play on how their society came to be. Dracana just nodded and helped with the makeshift police uniform for the end of the play.

" Bunny cop! That is the most stupidest thing I ever heard." A voice heckled from the audience said with slight evil chuckle, this made Dracana just shake her head.

"It may seem impossible to small minds," Judy said addressing the audience. "I'm looking at you, Gideon Grey," looking at the tubby fox kit and the ferret beside him. "but, just two-hundred and eleven miles away stands the great city of Zootopia, where our ancestors first joined together in peace and declared that anyone can be anything!" After the speech Judy grabbed the paws of the sheep and jaguar on stage with her as they got ready for the ending bow. "Thank you and goodnight."

The crowd gave a few claps for the young animal's efforts before filing out while the three on stage went to change and the cougar, that was the SFX for the show, packed up his small number of instruments. Dracana decided to go and check the stand that the Hopps family ran at the Carrot Days Festival. She did noticed the fox and ferret conversing about something but she ignored it as she had work to do. From what she saw as she got there many of the out of town animal's reaction to working at a stand and then seeing two rabbits come to the same stand was priceless.

Dracana had a soft chuckle at the dumbfounded looks they had, but that chuckle was cut short as a thud came to her ear. This was not a foot thud but a thrown to the ground thud, after helping the customer she excused herself and made a beeline for the sound of the thud with a quickening pace but not top speed as that cause more damage than good. When the wolf-dragon got to the source of the of the sound her fisted clenched with her claws digging into her palm, Gideon stood over Judy who had a paw covering one of her cheeks and a pained look on her face.

"I want you to remember this moment the next time you think you will ever be anything more than just a stupid, carrot-farming dumb bunny!" The fox spat in anger and as if he was speaking to a subservient being.

It was this point that Dracana quickly, by that it was like she teleported, behind the fox and the ferret that was next to him. Taller than the two predators in a flannel shirt and overalls the red wolf had a pissed look on her face, which in turned the kits had a scared look on theirs. This was Dracana the wolf famous for clearing an acre of land in four hours, by herself, and the stories that people came up for how strong she must be by doing that have been many.

"If it was up to me I would knock both of you so far away that you would pass Zootopia only to land on the other side of it," The rage was clear on the wolf's face. "But I know the more enjoyable option."

With that she reached down and grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and turned away from Judy and her friends but asked.

"Can one of you come with me and explain what happen while the rest get Judy to the first aid tent." Dracana waited for one of the animals to walk to her, the jaguar came along side the wolf. She had a heavy sigh that these kids already had predigest because of people clinging to old ideas that caused unneeded pain. That thought in her mind she began to look for those responsible for the two in her paws with the jaguar following her.

Coy had an interesting eight years since he became like big brother to Nick. When he told Missus Wilde what the kids did to her son and just how he came there to stop it, to say she was horrified by what the kids wanted to do to her son made her offer her home to the wolf until he could find his parents. Coy wanted to say no as he knew it would better if he just moved on, but the vixen had cooked dinner and his stomach betrayed him.

During the first few months while Nick was going to school Coy had located the library and began to research history of the place he had landed. The wolf's morals would not let him mooch off the kindness of the foxes, but going to school seemed a bit too much seeing as math seemed to work the same in this universe as any other. From what he read the standard writing rules he knew applied so only list of famous books would be his problem there. By the time spring break came around the wolf felt ready to go for the GED, but spending all his time with his nose in book was balanced with helping Nick with his work. The Kit had a knack for math and economics, but that night was still lives in his eyes.

Missus Wilde had come to the wolf when Nick had gone to a friend's house and asked if her son had spoken to him about anything that she should be worried about. Coy could just say that Nick seems to be doubting the idea that he could be anything but the thief and sneaky fox they saw him as. The wolf-dragon could see the sadden look in the older fox's eyes, but he could not do anything then hug her and say he would be his best to keep that optimism Nick showed when Coy told him stories alive.

When Nick was twelve Coy noticed the fox coming home with money some days and a limp other days, when the GED holding wolf asked what this was about Nick would just say he fell or found the money in a gutter. The wolf did not buy it for a moment, but did not push the fox farther. Early one morning, on a day off from his job as a stock person for the icecream factory, the wolf-dragon used his strength to jump onto the roof tops and follow Nick on the kit's way to school. Nick walked to school due to him living close to it, but Coy noticed that the vupin go to a convenience store and come back out with a smaller fox back towards the school. Coy had a guest on who the smaller fox was but he would tell his mother about this but first to search the fox's room.

The wolf-dragon was almost always amazed by how clean Nick kept his room, given what the universe hopper had seen it was a nice change to have a more long term stay and live a normal life. Shaking his head Coy moved towards the little fox's desk and began to sniff for the smell of fresh ink or the graphite of a pencil, the dresser was the first place he looked. Aside from some magazines that made him ignore that smell he noticed as he walked in, nothing was out of line. Next was the closet and this had the smell that he was looking for, after moving shirts and pants the wolf looked in the selves. Tapping on each back until he heard a hollow sound, and he found what he was looking for.

It was a notebook with names, numbers, and dates, but he also noticed the names in it. It was candy, which made sense for what he had seen so far. From what he could see Nick was making a good chunk of money, but there is the times that made the wolf wonder if the fox knew the path he might be going down. Putting the notebook back and the hidden panel in the self Coy now had time to wait with both foxes out, Nick at school and Missus Wilde at work, the wolf had chores to do around the house.

That conversation stuck in Coy's head for years, it was when he first saw the pain even mitigate stuck with Nick. The fox said it wasn't anything but just as this was happening the older vixen walked in and was more shocked that her son was doing this. They got into a shouting contest ending, with Missus Wilde taking all the remaining candy and money away, grounding Nick for the next two months, and having Coy walk Nick to school to make sure the young fox was not going to try this again. The preteen fox blamed the wolf for all this and began to give the cool shoulder to the savior he once in place of this destroyer.

"Mister Drago-wolf," A voice pulled the wolf-dragon out of the past into the present day. "The late Missus Wilde will gives you control of all her estates and assets as well as guardianship of her child."

The wolffian cyan eyes looked over the Fisher in a black suit and blue neck tie, the woman was about as emotional as a lawyer would be giving this news. With a heavy sigh the suit clad wolf with dragon wings looked over the papers on the desk before looking up at the lawyer.

"Is there anything that she left with you that was not in the will?" Coy asked knowing Nick had not stopped going to the grave since his mother was laid there. "Any letters or keys that she had given in the past few years."

"There is one," The fisher replied looking in the file for it before pulling a small box with Nick's name on it. "She said that this was not to be touched unless something happened to her or her son."

Coy had an idea of what was in that but kept it to himself. "Is that every thing you can give me?" Pulling out a small briefcase and began to put the papers and box inside.

"Yes that is all." The lawyer relayed as she began to clean the desk and get the file to be put away for good.

"Alright have a good day and a hope you don't have another meeting like this today." The wolf said gently shutting the case and secured it close. Getting up the wolf gave a short wave to the lady before making his way out.

He left The Law Offices of Genet and Fisher with a heavy feeling in his heart and arm. A day like this would normally be rainy, overcast, and a sad undertone of the world mourning in unison with what the wolf felt. But some days it would just not work as the bright and cheery day made this whole deal either more out of place or...edgy?

Coy could not understand why so many animals called Nick that, the dark colors was to be expected from one in mourning, and something called memes. Shaking his head from the confusion of this world's youth culture, doing this let him see where his feet took him. The cemetery, the one that became a standard stop since the vixen had passed. Following the gravel road past the rows to the freshly made grave with a double head stone for the wildes, one grassy and the other freshly dug dirt, with a sixteen year old fox sitting there dressed in black and tear stain on his fur.

"Nick." Coy said softly knowing that moving on would be the best. "I came back with the will and there was something your mother left outside the will."

With that the wolf sat down next to the fox, open the briefcase, and fished out the box handing it to the sorrowful fox. Nick looked at the small box with a short note on it.

"I'm sorry that I'm not there but here is something I regret not supporting you in." Nick read quietly but Coy's ears still picked it up.

Opening it brought more tears in the still teary eyed fox, it was the money his mother took that year four years ago.

"I know you're scared but if you let it heal and use it to make you better." Coy said his voice holding a similar pain to what Nick felt.

"Will it get better?" Nick asked, for a moment Coy saw the kit he saved eight years ago since that day four years ago.

"Time heals wounds," Coy started as he looked up. "But you never get over it and deal with it."

"You have a better poker face then me." Nick said following Coy's line of sight. "Bet we could hustle a good chunk of change with it."

"Maybe but cheating just to win is over rated." Coy replied getting up and grabbing his briefcase. "Besides you have school in the morning and I have work."

"Fine," Nick shrugged and looked at the graves. "But friday you and me are going to do something fun."

"My fun or your fun?" Coy shot to him with a grin.

For a moment time rewind and a fox family smiling and happy while a wolf-dragon sat in a tree smiling at the joy he was watching. But the moment passed and only the teen fox and wolf-dragon left the hallowed ground in some brighter spirits but still not back normal.

Dracana walked into her small three year old house and began to start some tea along with protein meal from the plants and bugs that was sold to predators. Today was just a bad day, the wolf-dragon not only had to deal with the brat of the Grey's child but seeing how Judy reacted to her own movement and her hands.

The day was near it's end and a nice hot bath will feel so good right now, food made in a salad and burger form was set on the counter as she checked the tea. One thing Dracana loved about who she is was her control elemental powers, like if her tea was too cold then a bit of fire from her had to make it right. With a deep sigh she looked at the life she had here, while not a dream home it was her own space where she could stretch her wings or use her powers without worry.

*Knock* *Knock*

"I wonder who that could be?" Dracana asked herself with a sigh.

Walking to her front door she looked down and her both rose and sank, Judy was there large bandage on her cheek and a sad look in her eyes.

"Hey Miss Dracana is it alright if I come in?" The young rabbit asked looking into the eyes of the larger animal.

"Not at all." Dracana replied with a weak smile on her face keeping her fangs hidden. "I had just finished making my dinner."

"Oh," Judy spoked, surprised as even her family had yet to have dinner. "I can come back if I'm disturbing you."

"I'm guessing you're not ready to really talk about it I can understand that." Dracana replied leaning on the door frame.

"No," The rabbit said a bit flustered as she was not wanting to seem weak but not wanting to be an overly dramatic rabbit. "It is just I notice you acting different after I saw you when we left the festival."

"I have been acting like that because of how you reacted and looked at my paws and fangs." Dracana spoke frank in a defeated tone.

"I see what you mean," Judy conclude. "I felt so scared, like I was nothing but a weak bunny. It was like all of that talk and I have nothing but will to back it up."

"And that is what you will need to get that even in the door." Dracana said kneeling to look the rabbit in the eye. "Personally I would love to see you up there alongside those much tougher and larger."

"You think so?" Judy perked up.

"I know so." Dracana replied hugging the rabbit gently.

A drop causes a ripple to form, but a well worn river does not change it's course.

A/N: now why did I have Nick's family dead? Because so many write something about Nick's mom or other family members and maybe there are dead in the original canon may be later but it happen now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zootopia: A Wolf-Dragon's POV**

 **By**

 **Toa Coy**

No clue on how long this will be but I know ten at the least, and thanks for supporting me and other writers by reading our stories.

~Toa Coy~

 **Chapter Three: A Day That Begins It All**

Judy's head popped off of her pillow as the first signs of light came from her single bed room, her eyes dimly seeing posters of bands she enjoyed from her teenage years hanging on the wall with her old tv stand and selves that framed the tv. With a yawn the rabbit tossed the covers off showing her disheveled sleepwear and a quick turn and bend to get up her ears fell over her face, not that it matter much as her violet eyes had barely open. Even as her feet hit the ground and made her way to the bathroom, a shower and other activities was the only thing on her mind. Judy loved her siblings but some of her sisters seem to claim the bathrooms of the house once they were up.

A warm shower felt good on her fur as all the sweat and dirt that remained from working in the fields along with playing with some of her younger siblings, but that good feeling was lost for just a bit as reaching for her favorite shampoo only to find it was not there. Something that she bought with her own money, even if that pay was from working on her parent's farm, was not there. If it was not so early in the morning Judy would have screamed in anger and would do a roundup of her siblings to sniff out the ones using her shampoo. Shaking her head Judy just grabbed one of the many identical bottles and began to scrub it into her fur.

Water off and toweling off then wrapping a towel around her body before looking in the mirror, which ran along the wall and ran from the door to stalls of the bathroom, she began to look over herself. Her body was toned and had somewhat defined muscles, but she did not see herself as anything girly as she had seen in many of her sisters. What always drew her eyes was the faint scar on her right cheek, three short lines that kept her resolve to become a police officer in Zootopia.

With a yawn and a scratch on her backside, towel still wrapped around herself as she moved back to her room. Shutting her door and towel on the floor, Judy began to get dressed for work in the field. Undergarment. Check. Flannel shirt and overalls. Check. With that she was about to head out when she looked at the calendar. That moment froze her, the interview for the ZPD Academy was today at one.

That moment turned her for a moment into her more prey like nature, with her nerves causing her fight or flight to want her to hide. But something stronger than that also came over her, excitement and glee at how close she was to her dream. Judy felt today would be one of the greatest day of her life.

Nick's ears were assaulted by 'wacky' sounds as his radio alarm clock went off. This was very much why he had the radio, to make himself get up and shut the noise box. Throwing the cover off the fox slugged his way to the noise maker just as the wacky sounds began to wine down and the DJs that were in control of the random sounds.

"This is TJ and The Wombat..." That was all the radio had spat out before Nick shut it off.

"That is the last time I listen to that station." Nick said to himself aloud.

With a tired groan the fox looked at his home, it was not the home he grew up in but it was his. At age twenty he had gotten kicked out by Coy, due to Nick selling the skunk but rug to Mr, Big and Coy knocking the polar bears out when they come to teach Nick a lesson. That memory had stuck in the fox's mind because looking around him a somewhat old house that all his hustle and cons got him.

"Well I'm not going to make money today if I smell as slimy as they think I am." Nick said once more to himself as he headed to have a shower.

Here was the thing about Nick while he was a somewhat underhanded guy he only did short term cons and hustles, things like buy a elephant size food and make it smaller while selling that for a profit. He stayed away from the things of forgery or jewels as he was just trying to make a living. If he didn't enjoy the fun of some of this Coy might have allowed him access to the inheritance his parent's left him, but with the rug incident Nick knew the older wolf would not do so.

The words of his last night in his family home was Coy giving him a choice.

"Nick," the blue wolf's voice bit into the ashamed fox's ears. "What did you do?

The fox of twenty-one years old just looked at his paws. "I may have sold a mob boss a rug made from a skunk's but."

"Seriously." The wolf asked in disbelief. "How did you even get the material to even have the rug?"

"It is a funny story to that." The young adult replied, his mind trying to keep it together. Fear, sadness, and his memories of how the wolf tried to help him not come to this were starting to cracking the mask of a ne'er-do-well.

"It can't be funny haha or weird funny." The wolf spoke as Nick looked up to him and noticed the shift in the wolf's eyes. "So tell me how it is funny. I just knocked out five of the six polar bears that came to either beat you within an inch of your life or take you back to get killed."

"It was funny seeing the look on the skunk's face when they got up noticing the breeze pass through their legs." The fox gave a somewhat forced laugh, the dragon eyed wolf just crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You have one day to choose which do you want, be who the world thinks you should be or be true to yourself." With that the wolf turned and began the cleanup of the area that he toss the bears into during the fight.

The water cutoff and the thirty-two year old fox stepped out of his shower as his momentary reflections of what lead him to this made him shake his head. He could never live up to the ideals that the wolf saw in him. Most places just gave formality and would just say that it was filled next time him did a double check on the job. As he threw on his clothes he heard Finnick pull up and park waiting on the red fox.

"Maybe I should find him again, it has been years." Nick said more to himself then aloud.

The honk of the van snapped him out of the thoughts and began to think of how to con people that day.

Coy sat on a train going to interview a possible ZPD candidate for the police academy. After he got tired of the other job police work seem a welcome change. His stop was almost a pound him after the few hours of his train ride. The officer of ten years began to gather his briefcase with all the paperwork he needed for the trip.

"Next station stop, Bunnyborrow."

With a sigh he looked over his suit, just an officer standard coat and pants with his normal shoes as he still did not understand the lack of footwear. He did a five year beat before he asked to be put on the academy as fugitive when they did the drill of navigating the city for a manhunt. He got it due to a hide and seek game from a company picnic, took them until they started to form search parties for him.

The sound of the train began to slow and announcement came over the speaker causing him to shake his head of the fond memories.

"This is Bunnyborrow, Bunnyborrow. Please check your overhead luggage rack for any personal belongings."

Coy felt like he was in someone's writing, as his life seemed so overly fantastical, but he had a job to do and who knows he might find his sister here. That would be inline with his life so far, the moment the train pulled in he just waited to see his sister there as if waiting for him. The doors open and he stepped out with his briefcase. Much to his surprise he did not see another wolf like him around, guess he might have to put effort into this after all.

Walking out of the station he looked at the address of the interviewee and began to ask around for the directions to the location. Walking down the sidewalks Coy could hear some of the locals, not surprising a lot of rabbits, speaking in hushed tones and even with the hearing he had it was heard to pick out what all the words were.

"Who is that?"

"He looks a ZPD officer, why is he here?"

"He looks familiar."

All Coy did was shrug and headed to the local post office for the address and use his phone to get directions to the place.

Dracana had just finished the morning chores of the farm as the sun rose high in the sky. Stu was taking care of the far fields since Judy was rounded like a tin toy, Dracana had no doubt that the female rabbit would be either in her room or the wolf-dragon's house. The red furred wolf just looked at her watch walking into her house, and counted down to when she open the door.

"3...2...1" Dracana spoke to herself as she open the door.

"They should have been here by now." Judy said pacing the length of the couch and speech getting faster, but not noticing the wolf-dragon. "Did they get lost? Or did I not get in? What if they lost my information?"

"And what if you are just making a mountain out of molehill." Dracana said causing Judy to look up from her pacing only to run into the wolf's legs.

"Hey Dracana," Judy's voice trailing a bit. "Didn't see you there."

"You know I'm normally done before midday." The wolf shook her head as she went to change out of the standard overalls and flannel shirt to more leisure wear. "I still think you are making this a larger issue than it needs to be."

"This is my dream on the line here," Judy replied to the wall that Dracana was behind. "Not just for myself to all those that said that this was a pipe dream and just be a farmer like my parents.

"You know that even when you get in it is not like this will be any easier." Dracana spoke, stretching out her wings. Having to conceal them had been such a pain but it is just how things were. "Getting stepped on is the least of your problems."

"I know." The rabbit answered back sitting down with her back to the wall. "I would have to deal with taking down animals larger than me."

"There is always a bigger fish." Dracana recalled hearing once as she placed a fresh T-shirt and hide her wings again. "A big fish in a small pond will find they are but a small fish in a large pound."

"You sound like some old person when you talk like that." Judy spoke her breathing returning to normal.

"You have no idea." Dracana thought to herself before she spoke. "It come to ya if you read more than detective noirs and crime dramas."

"Hey!" Judy exclaimed hopping to her feet with a crossed look. "That is some very important information in those."

"And the Jack Savage poster in your room is how an officer should look like." Dracana teased the gray rabbit, who blushed a moment.

A knocking on the front door saved Judy from shooting a reply that would give the wolf-dragon more ammo to further tease the rabbit. Skipping to the door Judy's hopes were high, once opening the door Dracana could see the excitement of the rabbit nearly cause her to jump out of her skin but it was the officer in front of Judy that made the red wolf do a double take.

Coy found the new recruit and from the way her eyes grew in joy he knew he would like this one, but it was the moment he moved to take a knee that he noticed a familiar being beyond the gray rabbit with violet eyes and nice shirts and pants. No doubt it was his sister but he had a job to do, then catching up with the other colored wolf.

"Are you Judith Laverne Hopps?" Coy asked putting on a bit of a monotone voice.

The quick but held back nodding of the rabbit's head was more than enough to get the wolf to smile.

"Good I have a few questions that I would like to ask you." This time a more jolly tone came out of the blue wolf's mouth. "Are there any places to sit?"

"You can use my table, goodness knows if she had to speak right now it would be so fast we would only get like three words in before they all flew together." The red she-wolf spoke moving towards the blue wolf.

During this Judy had calmed down a bit and did her best to move into her officer mindset. She did feel a bit embarrassed from what Dracana said but bit the bullet and greeted the wolf.

"It is nice to meet you Officer…" She trailed of as his name plate was obscured by a darker strand of blue fur.

"Dracowolf." Coy finished for her reaching out his hand for her to shake.

Judy grabbed it and shook it like she was on caffeine, not surprising Coy from what he had seen of the rabbit.

"Okay Judy I think he needs to move on to the interview part." Dracana interrupted as Judy let go of the large paw of the wolf and slowly headed to the kitchen table.

"How right you are, Miss." Coy said with a tip of his non-existent hat and a wink. To which Dracana just rolled her eyes and smiled at her brother, always a bit of a joker then again so was she.

Sitting on the table Coy opened the briefcase on the table and began to read off a paper from the case, before speaking he made sure Judy was sitting across from him.

"This will be a simple five question oral assessment to collaborate the one you gave the recruiter months ago, so answer honestly." Judy nodded in agreement with the statement, so Coy continued. "Question one: Are you of the age of eighteen or older?" A nod gave the wolf what he need.

"Question two: Do you have a high school diploma or an equivalent?" Another nod, two for two so far. "Question three: have you been convicted of a felony?" a shook head no, Ofcourse not Coy thought she would play hero and be killed before that happened.

"Question four: No history of law breaking?" Nod from the rabbit and onto the next one. "Question five: Any physical, emotional or mental problems?" One final shake and a relieved look on the rabbit's face.

There was a bit of a silence moment as the blue wolf began to check more papers as Judy and Dracana waited for the officer to speak again.

"Well Ms. Hopps let me be the first to welcome to the Academy, we will send you a letter and list of necessary items that you will need for your six months there." Coy said writing down the results of a more than formal assessment before looking up from the writings. "Good luck this was the easy part, I have seen more than a few animals your size quite in the first month."

Judy bounced out of the chair and was cheering as ran of the house to let all round spring that she had been keeping in her since that morning. The wolf-dragons chuckled at the rabbit's jubilation as Dracana shut her front door.

"So was this interview official or was it to be for show?" Dracana asked sitting down as her brother put papers in the briefcase.

"It is real," Coy replied clipping the case closed before looking up at his sister. "I doubt you haven't noticed it as well."

"Yep," The wolf-dragoness replied. "Mostly visitors during the local festivals, mostly to me given I work as a farm hand to Judy's family."

"It is more like a unenforced caste system for most things but it has a more open mindset, which has caused more than one good person turn to crime when given no other option." The cop said with Nick on his mind. "Just a bit of a warning sis, if you go to Zootopia anytime soon stay near cover but in sight of the cameras because we have at least five cases of missing predators."

"Sounds like you will be needing help on this." Dracana spoke as the wheels in her head began to turn. "How much is the chief of your department working you and the others on this?"

"He has yet to let me on it but from the meetings they are finding dead ends," Coy sighed. "The only thing these animals have in common are them being predators, not even size matters to those that are doing this."

"Hate crime?" Dracana asked.

"Maybe but I don't know why it is normal just on a species level not dietary habits." Coy shrugged and wished that he could stay longer but he had to do the paperwork for all this.

Getting up the male motioned to have a hug from his missing sibling, which she welcomed and loved. A solid moment of hugging, the pair broke with Coy giving her his address if she wanted to spend time away from the farm life and see what the big city was all about. As the blue wolf left he noticed the large crowd of rabbits that were outside of the small house of his sister, wanting to make a comment on how many there were died when he saw what must be the two parents of them all. He just gave a nod and kept on walking. A letter about what happen next cracked the cop up, apparently almost no one outside of the hopps family ever went into Dracana's house and they thought he was courting her.

"Some people just need a hobby, plus not into incest that and Ven would be angry at me with Seatel then kicking my ass." Coy said to himself after reading the letter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zootopia: A Wolf-Dragon's POV**

 **By**

 **Toa Coy**

Might make this be two chapters on how Judy spent in her time at the academy, or just make it a long chapter. That is future writer's problem, now onto the story. Also thank you to those liking this story, it makes my day.

~Toa Coy~

 **Chapter Four: Training for the Beat**

Judy had to focus on the road as she drove the truck to the Zootopia Police Academy, if she let that go her jubilation might cause her to crash into a ditch or another vehicle. Just like Officer Dracowolf said, the letter came a week later and she wanted to finish the list before the day ended. A few of her more fashion minded siblings had wondered if she finally cracked as Judy started acting like them with a new season started. Snapping out of that memory the rabbit saw the opening of the campus for the academy and her glee was coming back in more force. Pulling up into the parking lot the range of vehicles, noticing how small her pickup was but not deterred, and the others she would be working with to make Zootopia better.

Judy carried her small travel case with her to the reception desk of the academy, she could see an aging bengal tiger sitting at the desk. From what the young rabbit could tell the tiger was female and seemed to be typing out some type of report, the rabbit's instinct of running from the predator was buried under the overwhelming joy and trying to keep from looking like Back Sync fan girl.

"Excuse me." Judy called out as she used her travel case to boost her so she could see over the edge of the desk. "My name is Judy Hopps and I would to know where to check in for my room and schedule."

"Hmm…" The tigress replied with a few clicks and the sound of a printer before she gave Judy all the things that she asked for. "Have a good day."

Judy took them and thanked the tigress who just went back to her work. The rabbit found her room and saw that it was just like her sibling's room. Bunkbeds lined the walls with space for animals to move with easy.

Coy did love Zootopia, a place like he had not seen, where animals had built a world that was not a one size fits all type of place. His memories of his original home with his sister was a barren place with evil being accepted as a way to live. How this whole thing and life started with forces wanting to steal unborn hatchlings from parents. This fact alone made Coy angry but knew that without it the places he has gone and the friends he made would have changed. Such was the paradox of life, he still felt mad at how just petty much of what he sees here outside of morally universal wrongs.

"Uint 93, Unit 93" The radio on his hip came to life, breaking the off-worlder's thoughts reaching for his belt.

"This is Unit 93," Coy spoke into the radio. "10-4"

"Unit 93 we have a 10-34 code 7 signal 1 near your location and has have several domestic disturbs calls." The dispatcher read out to him.

"10-4 dispatch," Coy replied getting to the crossroads he was walking to. "At Mane and Tails."

"Unit 93 the 10-20 is three blocks north Mane and two west Tails." Dispatch cryptically said with a nod from the officer.

"10-4." Coy replied going west before going north.

The neighborhood he had entered was a nice place near one of the many waterways on this side of downtown. Herd Street was the place and the yelling could be heard from two streets away, dispatch said that it was a beaver and raging with a weapon. The teaser on his hip would only be good if he had recharged it as he had to help take down a rhino that had a violent reaction to flowers, which was strange.

"I'm going to be damn if a predator dared to even think of touching my daughter!" A gruff loud voice with anger behind it. From what Coy could see and hear the voice had yet to leave the address that the dispatch had gave him, but that made him worried as even with his ears the louder voice was drowning out the rest.

Quickly walking to the front pathway, Coy looked around noticing that it was nothing disheveled but did notice that metal pipe was missing from the flowerbed that had nets keeping the debris of the road.

"Dispatch, I'm leaving the radio on in case of trouble." Coy spoke into his radio.

"10-4 Unit 93" was the response and then the wolf knocked on the door. No response at the moment but he did hear a yell.

"Joe if that is you get back to your house. If you call the cops on me again for noise complaints then I'm give you something for you to call them about." The same gruff voice yelled.

Coy did turn his head to see a window next to seem to shut, guessing that was Joe, before announcing himself. "This is the ZPD, I'm here to check out loud disturbs repeated."

The gruff voice did not give anything but an angry gruff, still far away from the door, Coy moved to enter the house. The moment his brown shoe cross the threshold a metal pipe came down to hit the officer, but reflexes kept Coy from getting hit.

"YOU!" The beaver yelled at the wolf as he began to raise his pipe.

Coy saw at least two more beavers and an otter before they ran to another part of the house, maybe to get away from the angry beaver, without the 'father', Coy assumed, noticing.

"YOU'RE THE REASON FOR ALL MY TROUBLES IN LIFE." The beaver yelled swinging the pipe, with Coy moving back dodging the pipe swings. "YOU GOT ME THROWN OUT OF JUNIOR RANGER SCOUTS! WHICH LEAD TO MY FRIENDS TO ABANDON ME, MY PARENTS SENT ME TO WORK OUT MY ANGER BUT ALL THAT DID WAS MAKE ME HATE YOU MORE."

"Oh you were that beaver that mussled Nick." Coy said realizing who this was. "Sorry that but you did something I learned was unlawful."

Huffing and puffing the beaver did not give up trying to hit the wolf. "WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU!?"

"Simple," Coy replied. "I got you to the point that you tired yourself out."

"I AM A RAGING INFERNO!" The beaver yelled trying to move to reach the wolf but found he was stuck in the damp ground of his lawn while Coy was on the street with solid footing. "COME OVER HERE SO I CAN HIT YA!"

"Nope." Coy replied, using his control over water and earth came in handy just then, before reaching to his radio. "Dispatch you got all that?"

"10-4 Unit 93, do you need a car to take the suspect in for processing?" The dispatcher, a zebra, was sickened by what she heard over the radio. "I can get one to ya in five."

"Sure," Coy replied as he saw neighbors come out and see what all the yelling was about. "Also get that recording ready just incase someone complains about this."

"10-4."

Judy had awaken long before the sun peeked over the horizon, she half wondered if it was all a dream. From the issuing her uniform to the work out clothes that filled her locker. Then the early morning wakeup call happened and mammals below and beside her bunk began to jolt awake and either change out of night wear or put on the work out clothes. Judy did not wait as years of working on a farm and having chores in the morning made the early rise nothing to her.

Not surprising she was among the first to be into the morning formation, but what did was that at least three others were also there as more began to rush to the track section of the academy. The instructor was a female black bear and she began roll call before sending the entire class to run laps. Judy was fast but size and stride length made it so she was behind most of the inshape mammals while being ahead of either heavier or out of shape mammals.

This felt like hours for the cadets with the instructor yelling that if they can't handle this then just give up and go home because a criminal does not care if you were tired or exhausted. It was only when a whistle blew that all of the cadets stopped and took a rest. Judy noticed that it must have been only thirty minutes by how the sun had risen. From there the cadets split into squads of fourteen and assigned a drill instructor that would be with them until the last month. Judy was placed on a squad with a female polar bear by the name of Major Friedkin. They split off into groups with Judy's group going the front of academy.

"Listen up, cadets!" Friendkin yelled after all got into a kneeling form. "Zootopia has twelve unique ecosystems within its city limits. Tundratown! Sahara Square! Rainforest District - to name a few!" The polar bear looked at the group before looking at Judy. "You're gonna have to master all of them before you hit the streets, or guess what?" She scowled at the bunny. "You'll be dead!" Judy was surprised at this.

Next was more workouts to build upper body strength, Judy being strong only lead to being able to lift a bar without weights on it. The Major was busy chewing out the larger mammals and left Judy be as she could see the bunny trying to match them but would not be able to do so.

After a schooling session for all the laws and regulations that officers had to do when they go out into the field. Judy just loved this because of the rest she got from this. This was only the start of the day.

"Scorching sandstorm!" The Major yelled as she sent sand flying at the cadets.

This was a simulation of Sahara Square if the wind picked up, making the cadets struggle against the wind and sand. All of them were having a hard time but Judy had it the worst with her size and the speed of the wind mixed with the sand until she falls face down with only here tail showing.

"You're dead, bunny bumpkins!" Friendkin yelled once the fan was shut off.

Next monkey bars over a simulation of Rainforest District, the height was not enough to kill anyone but it was the knowledge of falling that added to the obstacle not that the fake rain made it any easier. Judy thought she was doing well.

"One-thousand foot fall!" The Major yelled out.

"Whoa!" Judy exclaimed as she loses her grip and falls face flat in the mud.

"You're dead, carrot face." The polar bear said after hearing a groan from the rabbit.

After that it was onto the Tundra Town simulation, a large ice wall with frozen run ups and a section of floating ice in water in front of the wall. The almost sheer face of the wall intimidated most of them.

"Frigid ice-wall!" Friendkin yelled before blowing her whistle.

The cadets take off to the wall, some sliding on the ice while others try to slow themselves as they neared the wall. Judy tries to climb the iceberg wall, having made it to that point with a leap, but slides off lacking either holds or soft enough ice to get her claws into. She falls in the icy water and when she emerges from the water the temperature left her freezing.

"You're dead, farm girl!" The Major yelled getting a towel for those that fell into the water.

Next was a round of boxing, a rhino was the sparring partner as they are the toughest and largest animals that could cause trouble. Judy was somewhat happy not to be among the first to fight the rhino but the others had height on her so them not matching the grey monster did not fill her with confidence.

It was rabbit's turn even with the gear this did not fill her with anything but fear. Trying to be anything but above just annoying with a single punch she was sent flying.

"You're dead!" the Major yelled again.

The rest of the day all Judy heard from her instructor was "Dead, dead, dead!"

Going to the restroom to wash her face and take care of needs, her exhausted body started to fail her. She slipped and fell into the toilet, a groan from the hard day and this was the topper.

"Just quit and go home, fuzzy bunny." Friendkin said from a different stall.

That night was not an easy rest for Judy, a nightmare of all the doubt she had to deal with most of her life.

"There's never been a bunny cop."

"Never!"

"Never."

"...just a stupid, carrot-farming dumb bunny!"

This was almost too much but something broke through all that noise.

"Personally I would love to see you up there alongside those much tougher and larger."

That one thought made Judy to feel better but that did not change the day but that single thought filled her with the confidence. That moment was what made her not give up for she had to for one that believed in her when even she gave up.

The during the rest of that training, Judy began to work harder and began to improve and show that she could not only do it but do it better. All around her she began to gain respect, even the Major was not yelling at the any more. It was the moment that she was able to cause the rhino to knock himself out. This was the moment Judy felt she made it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zootopia: A Wolf-Dragon's POV**

 **By**

 **Toa Coy**

So here is something I recall from police academy and working from there to Judy's first day.

~Toa Coy~

 **Chapter Five: Changing a World Already Changed**

Judy had a bit of spring in her step as she rushed to the morning assembly. This was her, and her class's, last month and they were getting the rest of the month of training with the miniature replica of Savannah Square with some residential parts. Here she and others would be graded on how well they do when put out in action as well as the precinct that they would be assigned to. She had her hopes to be in precinct one, that would be her dream.

Getting inline and awaited the head instructor to pass out assignments. The class had lost a few members that either cracked or got injured that would have made them unfit to be in the field, Judy was glad not to be in small group like the betting pool had said she would be. Those still willing in the line of work had been offered to be desk workers or CSI techs. Judy's thoughts of them left once the instructor spoke.

"For the next month you cadets will be placed in a living simulator of Savannah Square." The head instructor spoke. "This will also be when those that have passed both the written and physical tests will be put into work by either being a beat cop or driving around just in case of carjackings, grand theft auto, or hit and runs."

Judy stayed in formation with the rest of the cadets but inside she was seeing her dream within her reach and all the pass five months was building up to this.

"One more thing this simulation is made of your instructors, active and retired police officers, and their families. This means the law breakers you will be facing have the same knowledge that you do but have years of experience know how to cover their tracks. And there is one among them that will be a thief that no one has caught until the final day just as a petty sign to the one that did stick to his case."

That would be my goal, Judy thought to herself. To show that she could do what the other could not and to add to her currently high written and physical scores.

"Be back by noon with your equipment for the start of this final test. Dismissed." The head instructor said leaving to help setup the simulation.

Judy jumped for joy at all this, thought her excitement was not the only one in the group as others chatted with friends about how cool this was or how easy this would be. Judy did not have that option, sure she made friends while here but the only cadets near her size were the wolves but pack mentality meant they wanted to be around the others and beyond that trying to talk to most anyone else was hopping onto a desk just so she would not strain her neck looking up. However none of that mattered right now, she was so close to being a police officer that knowing Dracana and her brother believed in her. That thought lead her to wonder if he would be in this as well?

"I'm still amazed it was that bad here." Dracana spoke looking at the pictures her brother had in this house that had been staying in for the last twenty-three years. "I mean I know Stu and Bonnie being scared of foxes was something, that was more nurture of nature but kids doing that to another that wanted to show how decent they could be is just sick."

"Found out what happen to the beaver that was the ring leader." Coy replied getting his suitcase ready for his month at the academy. "Turned into anti-predator and wife beater from what his wife told us."

"Wow," Dracana was a bit surprised to hear that. "Did you check on your charge after that?" She asked this setting down on a chair opposite the bed that Coy was packing his suitcase on.

Moving to the closet to check every thing he need was in the case and not hanging up. "Walked his last address once I got off the clock, looked about as good as the last time I was there."

Noticing the slight disappointment in her brother's voice, Dracana knew there was no clean break between the fox and her brother. "You had to get him out of something didn't ya."

"Yep." Coy nodded shutting the closet door. "Made me choose to be a cop just so I don't worry about the gang I beat up coming after me again."

"Also so you don't have to wait for someone else to arrest them and call the ambulance." Dracana smirked as she knew her brother would not kill them just to settle a score.

"You know me too well, sis." Coy replied smile on his face. "I would invite ya but Judy might pick up on who this master thief is."

"I still think it is cheating using your powers to make it harder to be caught." Dracana pointed out with a tiny flame on her index finger tip.

"The law breakers won't play by the rules, so the extreme would make that seem easier." Coy counted as he closed the suitcase. "Besides I wanted to ask if you could watch this place while I'm at the academy."

"You seem to be in a nice neighborhood, so why do you need someone to watch this place." Dracana answered the question honestly wondering why he would ask that.

"Mostly because believe it or not the foxes were rich and wanted to give it to their kit when he was old enough but once the father died and the mother found out she was sick. It started to dry up by the time I came into the picture, but a GED later I had a job and paying Mrs. Wilde for room, board, and food. She put that away and it has not been touched since near the end of her life. She transferred it to me, she also added that her son would only get access to the account if he could get a full year of employment with one job." Coy explained. "Nick was so close but then his sneaky mind got the better of him and lead us to now."

"Would he really come here just to get into a bank account?" Dracana asked not seeing it the fox's personality from what Coy told her.

"It is not Nick that I'm worried about." Coy answered picking up the suitcase and setting it upright on the floor. "It is any debts he has or his fennec friend that has me wanting to keep this place occupied."

"Why's that?" Dracana got up as Coy walked with the suitcase rolling behind him to the living room.

"I have seen Nick's hustles, while harmless and stretching the truth he could cause some people to put a bounty on his head if he does something extremely stupid." Coy replied reaching into his uniform pocket and pulled out a key. "I know we have ways of unlocking any lock but I'm leaving this with you while I'm gone."

"I did say I would see the Hopps when I see them, looks like that might be another month." Dracana chuckled taking the key. "Amazing how the food here have a two month shelf life so I don't have to dump anything but the tea."

"Thanks sis," Coy replied hugging his sister before leaving. "Here is hoping I don't have to be the deciding factor in Judy passing."

"Nay, she will have it in the bag." Dracana smirked a toothy grin. "You will just be a bonus."

"Alright, I'll see ya when Judy passes with flying colors." Coy smirked as he left through the front door with the suitcase and to the car that he had.

Nick wanted to talk to his old friend only for him to see that the wolf was leaving the house that the fox had called home in his youth. The part of him that still had the ideals of the kit he once was to rush and chase after the wolf but the cynic wanted to get in that house and see if there was anything of his still in there or did the wolf just condemn him like the rest of the city. Some schemes started to form in the tod's head but they were dashed as a red female wolf appeared in the doorway watching Coy leave. At that point Nick felt like he might want to case the place just to see who this stranger was, but then the she-wolf seemed to zero in on him and gave a big smile and wave. At that point Nick just smiled, waved, and tried not to look like he was running as fast as he could.

Week one was hectic for Judy; monday was the easy one as she had beat cop duty and the walk was no more than what she would in the fields and that was nice, tuesday was when it started to get out of hand because that was when the mystery thief stuck. It was in the morning when Judy entered the donut shop where...all of the donuts from last night had gone missing. The thief knew where the cameras are so they did not catch anything but a dark blur. Paw prints were a dead end as they wear gloves and the fibers came back as black dyed wool gloves.

This was just the start of it, by the week's end more items were taken and it was all the same story; fibers, cameras, and all but a note "Time is ticking, will you make the grade. Or will you take a licking, and fail your raid."

By the end of the second week all but Judy had given up on this task. During the last night of week two Judy noticed as she walked the night beat that a clock/antiquated shop that almost no one went into was a lit, which was not that strange but the fact it was open this late was. Checking her phone it was almost midnight, aside from stores or bakeries most of the place shutdown, so this raised the rabbit's eyebrow.

Walking into the building it did not look like something just thrown together like some of the other places in this simulation. Then again the dust on the items could be natural if they just stayed like this when not in use.

"Cadet Hopps, nice to see ya again." A familiar voice called out causing the rabbit to jump twice her height. Before turning Judy could hear the wolf's laughter, but it was not mean, In fact it was like a laugh Dracana would do when one of the many Hopps kids fell flat on their face after they did something silly. "Alert as always."

Judy wanted to frown but she knew Dracana was more then likely telling him stories so the rabbit just shook her head. "So Officer Wolf what do I owe the pleasure."

"It is Dracowolf but being sleep deprived with studying I misspelled it Drago-wolf, but wolf is was easy to say." Coy replied dusting off the counter. "So what are you doing this late at night?"

"I'm sure you heard of this phantom thief that has been going around taking most just trivial things." Judy replied being chipper but an edge of tiredness in her voice. "I was just doing a round about the town when I saw the light."

"I see." Coy chuckled. "Well I might turn in for the night."

"Alright I might come in here when I'm off for the day." Judy smile heading to the door as Coy moved the open sign to closed and then to lock the door to the place.

Once Judy was out and the lock click the two began to walk away from the other but not before the rabbit noticed the gloves in the wolf's back pocket. It was from that point until the last day that Judy began to quietly steakout the shop and Coy. After gathering the evidence and having photos to be testimonials the rabbit turned it into the head instructor.

"Cadet Hopps," They said looking over the stuff that is bagged and tagged. "I see your test scores are not for show." Everything but the video that was sent to the main computer of the simulated town, much to Coy's happiness about getting caught. "While anything before this won't be added in a real trial evidence, this shows enough doubt to call a search warrant or a reason to have him pulled in for questioning."

"Thank you, sir." Judy said with pride.

"Seeing as you are the first one to solve this case, in addition to your other achievements." The instructor said before pulling out a box out from the desk that they sat behind. "Congratulations you are the Valedictorian."

For once in the long time Dracana wear a dress, not a puffy fancy dress but a sensible crimson dress with gunmetal stitching. She had to make it herself as fittings would mean showing her wings and causing trouble. Being in the middle of a herd of rabbits did make it easier to see, plus them thinking only rabbits did make the seat a bit rough on her tail. She did get her revenge when Coy came over to greet her, the looks of the fellow officers gave the two were that of fear. That look made this pain all the better, once the music had been finished and the graduating class seated save for Judy a lion began to give a speech.

The female wolf-dragon knew that lion to be the mayor of Zootopia, Lionheart if memory served her right now, and not far from the large animal was two smaller animals. The draconian eyes noticed Judy and a small...sheep was the best guess the off worlder had. Assistant Bellwether looked over happy to the daughter of a dragon and wolf, there was a gleam to the odd eyes of the small critter that made her not trust the assistant at all.

"...Valedictorian of her class, ZPD's very first rabbit officer, Judy Hopps!" Lionheart spoke with all of the rabbits-well almost all of them-around Dracana made it hard to hear.

Not hearing the rest of the speech did bring her to notice the concern look on Stu and Bonnie, understandable as they worried about how their daughter would-could should have been for it-be harmed while in such a large city with almost ninety percent larger than her. The parent's concerned deepened as the other's cheers grew, this caused Dracana-still covering her ears-to see that they began to pose for photos. The sheep being in the background did cause Dracana to feel a bit bad for her but knowing that something was off made it less impactful.

Coy awoke to his alarm going off, sunday was today which meant Judy was to arrive for her first day of work tomorrow. Two weeks since the graduation and only now was the whole first bunny cop hype dying down. Some of the officers felt it was unsafe to have the cop that could get squished on the force, Chief Bogo was one of those. He was a reliable buffalo and had a lot of weight put on him with making it so Judy would be on as even footing as any others, add into almost all the large officers this was a heavy weight to put on him.

Getting dressed a thought came the wolf-dragon's mind, "what if I took her on as a partner for a time and do all her task that Bogo puts on Judy." Seemed easy and would make it easier on Bogo, plus Coy would be able to check around for any clues for that missing mammal's case.

Once at the precinct the wolf-dragon went straight to the boss's office and explained to him the idea. Bogo did see the upside to this but wanted to have Judy stand on her own so it was her choice on either going to another safer precinct or be a desk worker. It took Coy talking about how bad Bogo was on his first day to make it so the buffalo agree with the wolf's demands.

Dracana did feel that Stu had gone overboard with the whole 'Care package' but that was not her place to say. Now here she was on a train to Zootopia more or less being a shadow of Judy for her parents. The wolf-dragon knew they were going a bit extreme but hey what better way to keep track of some one then one of the closest people they know? It was going to be a long ride but the music of AC DC will make the ride shorter. Her brother could keep her until Stu and Bonnie see that Judy can handle herself in the big city, then maybe Dracana and Coy can move on from this place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Zootopia: A Wolf-Dragon's POV**

 **By**

 **Toa Coy**

Time to get Judy on the job and how the wolf-dragons go about the morning.

~Toa Coy~

 **Chapter Six: I Got The Ticket If You Got The Ride**

Judy wake up early just as her alarm went off, and her uniform was thrown on with care and looked in her mirror polishing her badge and getting her stuff ready to go out. Before she left her mind moved to fox repellent her father would not let her leave home without. She wanted to just dismiss it and leave it there but some part of her just could not fully let it go. Begrudgingly the first bunny cop grabbed the can and she did feel better about getting there. She took a train to the ZPD as she lacked a car. The looks on the pedestrians on the bus ranged from wonder to confused, Judy did not really pay it much mind and took her seat and waited for her stop.

Coy woke up with a yawn, five-forty five read the clock on the wall, as his half laten eyes blinked as he began to get up and stretch his limbs. His shirtless chest was met with the cooler air, the wolf felt a cramp in his right wing. If not for his control of fire and air someone would have noticed his nightly flights while he looked for anything that could help with the missing mamalis case. It is not easy seeing as he had to hide his fourteen foot wing span and six foot height, not to mention all the nocturnal animals around that could notice him.

A few good pops from his body caused him to groan as it felt good getting some movement in his wings as until he came back to this house they would be hidden under his clothing. And with that thought he had an hour before work and a sister to make breakfast for. Well he would if not for the smell from the kitchen.

"I guess living on a farm would cause her to be up before the crack of dawn." Coy groaned as his wings popped along with his back. "Best see what she has ready."

His trek was short and not without a smile on his face, twenty-three years can leave a large empty void that can only be filled by having them back in your life, once he got there his jaw dropped. It looked like his sister may have gone a bit crazy, due to the biscuits and gravy along with the cinnamon rolls and the pancakes with sides of hash browns and fruit salad. It looked like enough food for an small army. Thinking about who she broke bread with Coy could imagine this as a snack and how much she probably made herself.

"I think you might have noticed the larger amount of food you had when you came home." The female wolf-dragon greeted her brother as she poured tea for the two. "That month was strange to not be with several hundred other beings around but it felt nice to not have to deal with the small portion size."

"I did notice you get a bit of a belly from what I saw while at the graduation." Coy poked a bit of fun before catching a small fire ball with a miffed Dracana having a pointed finger at him.

"You know calling a woman fat is like standing in front of a tank saying hit me." Dracama replied blowing some smoke from her finger.

"I hear ya." Coy replied before hanging his head then giving a chuckle, "I miss this type of moment."

Dracana's brow was still narrowed but a smile on her face. "Ya, when you get ready for work give me information where Judy is so I can keep watch just to appease her parents."

Coy sat down and began to move food to his plate. "Sure." But before he began eating he looked at her with a question that came to his mind. "What was it like to have parents?"

Dracana wanted to be taken aback by this comment, but thinking about it out of the two she was the one that had experienced something that was an unreachable dream. Thinking about it as they eat did make the she-wolf feel joy and sadness but it was the same her brother felt. The rest of the time they ate in silence but an air of melancholy did take the place of idol chatter.

Judy was awestruck by the look of her new workplace, the building was so unlike any she had seen in the short time here. However that could be said for all the buildings but she keep eyes up as she walked into the building. A number of officers moved about the place and it looked better than she could ever dream of. Her ears turned to hear the sounds of the officers but she also heard a number of those either restrained. One was a wolf complaining that the other animal bared his teeth first.

Judy headed to the toward the dispatcher/reception desk, where she saw a...large cheetah. This was not only because all the other officers were taller and wider than her but this cheetah looked a bit large but it looked like it was mostly sugar foods like the Lucky Chomps cereal. She could tell that he was enjoying it as she got closer.

"Excuse me!" The rabbit called up to get the cheetah who started to look around for who said that. "Down here!" Judy's cheerful voice holding strong as the cheetah panned down to her. "Hi!"

"O.M. Goodness... They really did hire a bunny." The large cheetah spoke in disbelief before reacting to the look on Judy's face with a cuckle. "What!?" The higher tenor voice spoke as he place the bowl down. "I gotta tell you, you are even cuter than I thought you'd be!"

Hearing that work kinda made the rabbit feel a bit awkward, not too much but the norm of Bunnyborrow. "Ooh, uh, you probably didn't know, but a bunny can call another bunny cute, but when other animals do it, it's a little…" The cheetah gasped in shocked by what he had just said.

"I am so sorry! Me, Benjamin Clawhauser, the guy everyone thinks is just a flabby, donut-loving cop stereotyping you, oh…" Benjamin started to chastise himself with Judy calming him down.

"That's okay." The rabbit said before seeing a donut in the neck fat of the cheetah."Oh, you've actually - you've actually got... There's a…" Trying to point him to the food item in his folds.

"Um... A what?" Ben confused by what she was trying to say.

"In your neck, the fold... The - the, there's…" Judy said trying to point at it while the cheetah searching for it.

"Where?" Still not finding it for a moment until he pulled it out of the neck fat. "Oh, there you went, you little dickens!" To the donut before popping it in his mouth eating it whole.

Judy Hopps: Judy felt the awkwardness go up so with some nervous laughter she took this as to take her leave. "I should get to role call. So, which way do I…"

Benjamin did not really bat an eye at the rabbit's noticeable nervousness. "Oh, bull pen's over there to the left." He pointed to the door to said bull pen's.

"Great. Thank you!" The bunny cop shouted back as she walks to the room. With some of the other officers a bit amused at her. A blue wolf just smirked at the scene and waited for her to enter the room before heading towards the room.

"Aww... That poor little bunny's gonna get eaten alive." Coy heard Benjamin say before entering the room.

'Not if she sticks to her own guns Ben, not if she sticks to her guns." Coy thought to himself opening the door. Looking in he saw Judy get a fist bump from McHorn the Rhino which pushed the rabbit back a bit. Coy just entered the room and shut the door behind him and just propped himself against the wall.

From the door leading to the administration part of the building Coy noticed the hippo Officer Higgins. The light pink of his natural skin was a good contrast to the navy blue of the standard uniform.

"Atten-hut!" The hippo spoke as the chief, a male cape buffalo with the only non-tie wearing officer.

Coy watched the buffalo move to the podium he almost did not notice Higgins move so quick that he ended up in the sit behind Judy, 'He may be big but damn he is fast." Coy thought as the larger officers banging on the desks while still standing which the wolf did not understand.

Chief Bogo: "Alright. Alright! Everybody sit." Bogo spoke getting out a set of glasses, and also see Judy sitting then standing again before shifting to Coy who gave a small wave. "I've got three items on the docket. First... we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room." This time focused on a surprised elephant. "Francine - happy birthday."

Coy smiled at the rough housing of the officers, Francine was surprised and gave a tiger a noogie as they pushed themselves around a bit.

Judy applauds her new co-worker and joined in the small chant, before Bogo calmed them down and kept about business.

Chief Bogo: "Number two; there are some new recruits with us I should introduce, but I'm not going to because I don't care." The chief's deadpan was spot on with some of the snigger hard to miss with Judy nervously grinning,

Chief Bogo: "Finally; we have fourteen missing mammal cases - all predators - from a giant polar bear to a teensy little otter, and City Hall is right up my tail to find them!" He said this pointing at the map of the city with pictures and their last locations. "This is priority number one." Higgins again seemed super fast handing the files to him and with that the chief began.

"Assignments: Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato; your teams take missing mammals from the Rainforest District." With that the group began to move out taking the files. "Officers McHorn, Rhinowitz, Wolfard; your teams take Sahara Square."

"Officers Higgins, Snarlov, Trunkaby: Tundratown." With that it only left a buffalo, a rabbit and a wolf-dragon. "Officer Drago-wolf and our first bunny: Officer Hopps…" which had the rabbit on the edge of the chair, but the sighs and blank stare did not temper her joy. "parking duty. Dismissed."

Judy looked confused by this and why the chief was bringing Officer Dracowolf in on this. As Bogo began to move on with Coy walking up to the rabbit, Judy spoke her mind.

"Parking duty?" She almost shouted in anger. This did get the chief's attention if only just to see what the child was throwing a tantrum. "Sir, you said there were fourteen missing mammal cases."

"So?" Bogo still not willing to give the rabbit the time of day.

Judy Hopps: "So I can handle one. You probably forgot, but I was top of my class at the academy." Judy praised herself. "Officer Dracowolf could be better used then a babysitter."

"Didn't forget. Just don't care." Still not giving a flying squirrel about her. "As for the blue wolf he wanted to be help you but I think he is just wasting his time."

"Sir, I'm not just some token bunny." Judy pointed out but still got nothing from him.

"Well then, writing one hundred tickets a day should be easy." The chief challenged her before leaving the room with only the rabbit and wolf there.

"A hundred tickets, I'm not gonna write a hundred tickets. I'm gonna write two-hundred tickets! Before noon!" She declared as if Coy was not there.

"I would say you are just asking for him to kick you off the force." Coy shook his head as Judy hopped off the chair. "You don't know how long it took just to have me be your partner."

"I just think that I can out do his expectation and show I'm just as good as anyone else." Judy said with determination but stopped when she got to the door. She turned back and asked Coy. "So where do we go to for parking duty?"

Dracana was walking in savanna central and enjoying the cultural of this city, given how her body acted with eating much more food due to the more predator nature and the old saying that to know a place eat the food. After a early lunch the red wolf found her brother and charged going around writing tickets for those cars on expired meters. The she-wolf did find Judy in her meter maid outfit rather adorable, but her brother just had a safety vest on. She did not show herself but instead she felt like ice cream and the parlor with the elephants did make her look at this as a challenge. With brass in pocket she walked into the place it looked like it was all elephants, however they did notice her it was not mean but it did look like they wish she had gone elsewhere. Dracana did not pay them any mind, the past twenty-three years was a vacation for her with nothing world ending, she walked up to the counter and just had a kind smile on her face.

"Excuse me but do you have anything for those of six foot in height in the sunday variety." The she-wolf asked nicely, saving the puppy dog eyes before she pulled out her money.

"That will be a small with nuts and be a bit big for ya." The jerk, a term meaning being behind the counter and serving ice cream, pointing to the menu.

"Okay." The dragon in hiding smile. "I'll take one and will pay double if I can not finish it or I vomit while also cleaning up the mess."

The jerk had a bemused look before he looked the wolf straight in her eyes. "You're on." He began to make the sunday with a grin on his face because no matter what he gets money.

The jerk began to fix the dish which could hold normal portions, but to normal animals this was four gallon scoops of four different ice cream. With that bananas and the whip cream followed by cherries, which lead to the mountain of sugary goodness that a younger Dracana would have lost her mind. However the she-dragon just grinned and began the challenge going slow and drinking the melted ice cream as it happened.

During this challenge Coy looked over to the parlor as Judy wrote a ticket for her own vehicle because he was away checking the much taller and larger vehicles a bit farther down. The wolf just chuckled at the rabbit's expressions, it kinda made him happy he stuck his neck out for her.

The sounds of tires screeching and a horn drew the police's attention, noticing a fox, white van with a red cab, and sheep driving it.

"Hey, watch where you're goin', fox!" The sheep yelled as the fox walked past it. The van drove away blocking the view of the fox, but Coy did write down the tag as that was not right for an almost hit and run.

As he wrote it down he noticed Judy heading after the fox, who Coy knew was Nick.

I wonder how it will be different from the film.


	7. Chapter 7

**Zootopia: A Wolf-Dragon's POV  
By  
Toa Coy**

From one late update to another, here we go on this one

~Toa Coy~

 **Chapter Seven: Can You Be Conned If You Never Played**

Nick was a bit on edge as he noticed his old guardian with another cop near where he and Finnick were planning to 'buy a jumbo-pop'. It was no slang for drugs, Nick would never deal with that stuff. It can turn it's dealers into users and that leads to many bad things for the seller and the dealer. Nick had to shake his head and focus on the task at paw, due to Fin's smaller stature he would play Nick's child. The elephant onesie did well to hide the fact the fennec fox was as old if not older than the red fox in the lime green hawaiian shirt and brown pants. Jumbeaux's Café patrons are mostly elephants so the foxes' plan was get one of their normal size, which was almost as large as Nick but lighter than Fin, melt it down in Sahara Square take the juice to Tundra Town make smaller pawcile. Then sell them for a profit, Nick looked at the food stand licenses he had to make sure he could get out of a jam with Officer Coy and his bunny sidekick.

The sound of the van almost hitting the pair of foxes brought the red one from his head space and back them away from the vehicle, given it was an unmarked truck Nick wanted to say as far away from that.

"Hey, watch where you're goin', fox!" The sheep driver yelled out before driving away.

Nick could have sworn that he saw a fist from the driver but that was done and gone. Now he just needed someone to get the door open. As luck would have it a pair of elephants started to head in, it was like the world was saying 'go on with the plan' and the fox started to be a bit more sly.

That was almost dropped the moment he noticed the crimson wolf eating a overly large ice cream for them and it was halfway done. The elephants in front of him also noticed this but took it as to how good this place was, but Nick was not as pleased. The red fox had no doubt that his old friend spoke to the female about him, which would throw a wrench in his plan for today.

Finnick elbowed the taller fox, only having his eyes visible let him grimace at how Nick was acting. This is a simple plan and one that had a little investment but with the killing they would be making a lot of money off of this but they needed to get the Jumbo pop. But all that, and the ire that the smaller fox had for the red fox dressing him in this outfit, would be for nothing if he did not play his part.

The elephants got there order and this was the moment Finnick acted like a child wanting something, this did get Nick out of his head and it move the plan along.

"Excuse me sir, I wanna buy a Jumbo-pop for my little boy here." Nick spoke a fatherly tone to his voice with Finnick acting cute. "You want the red or the blue, pal?"

Finnick pointed to the cherry red one, with Nick giving a parental grin before looking up to the elephant behind the counter.

The elephant would have refused the pair normally as he would think that not even they could eat the Jumbo pop but the crimson wolf at the counter beside them was almost done with a sunday that she should not be able to finish but that was a net lost on it so anyone willing to buy from him will just make it less impactful.

"Sure one cherry Jumbo pop coming up." the elephant replied reaching into a large, giant by the other animal's standards, freezer and pulled out the pop to them and Nick handed the money from the board. However saw that the tax had gone up on his purchase but that did not matter as he payed it.

Nick handed it to Fennick, who really did lean a bit from the weight and were about to leave when the sound of a spoon hit the counter. This cause all of the noise was the crimson wolf in gray jacket, gray jeans and a crimson shirt picked up a dish that must have been half of her body weight. She was careful not to to get the ice cream on her as she drank the melted remains from the bowl.

That one action caused everyone to look at the wolf in shock and awe, the door opened with Coy and Judy entered the building with Nick and Finnick politely passing by them. Not unnoticed as Coy just smiled and nodded at the two foxes as they walked off, but the elder wolf did see a bit of panic in the red fox's step.

Judy on the other hand noticed Dracana at the counter and the large dish in front of the wolfess, she did not need to be a cop to see that the elder female ate the contents of the dish. And from the looks of the elephants around her the assumption of that her caretaker did eat a small elephant size dish of ice cream all by herself. The rabbit knew of the carnivore's appetite but this seemed plane crazy, this same wolf would never take seconds while she lived in the main house with Judy's family and even when said female moved out it was only a small increase in food.

"Hey Sis." Coy spoke walking up to the jacket wearing wolf. "What was the bet on that feat?"

"Cheap food for me and double the normal price to him if I hurl within the next thirty minutes." The she wolf replied.

"Neat," The blue cop giving thumbs up. "So when did ya get in?"

Dracana knew her brother was acting dumb for Judy but the rabbit was skeptic at that line. The doe knew the trickster nature of her partner and the acts that her elder sister figure did on the farm, and she was not thrown out that the siblings did not plan this out but why is the question. Coy looked at his watch and noticed the time, enough to give Nick his head start, with a break over and if they wanted lunch they either need to eat here or not at all.

"This morning," Dracana looking out the window. "Dropped off my stuff at your house brother."

"Or did you just leave what you had there during my time at the academy." Coy poked her a bit. "But that matters not we need to get back to work."

With that Coy and Judy began to leave with the rabbit waving back the the she wolf who waved back.

Nick almost forgot how much he hated the set up for this 'business' in . He was just thankful that none of the jars broke when they got here but that was the easy part. Getting up on this roof of this house for sell was the tricky part, any of the sweet that does not go into a jar is a lack profit and food for either of them. However the red fox did notice a bit of a familiar blue in the sea of reds, browns, and tan; but it could have been a car or a different cop. Still keeping an eye out Sahara Square was not a bad idea as if it rains it ruins the plan, while also setting the pop wrong could make it so he loses out on it while the sun is just right to stay on track.

Near, but out of earshot of the foxes, Coy and Judy began doing a round of marking vehicles before moving to another street. Judy did recall the cafe where for a moment Coy and that red fox seemed to acknowledge each other like she would if she could not speak abound seeing a family member, this made a question form in her mind.

"Did you know that fox that passed by us in that cafe?" Judy asked as she drove the meter maid cart. "Is he a repeat offender like robbing someone or cheating a mammal out of money?"

Coy was on the back of the cart holding the chalk marking the cars as Judy drove. "Robbing aint in that fox's nature." The wolf replied a bit more reserved tone. "More of con man with a heart of gold, and is in the legal grey area where he can't be arrested because he does it by the book to stay legal."

"But he still is breaking the law." Judy spoke a bit firmer than normal. "We should follow him around and catch him in the act." The shift in tone to a bit more excited, given her feelings of being a meter maid made this more appealing.

Coy just chuckled, 'So naive, but that spirit is much needed in this world." He thought to himself before speaking. "Alright but no slacking off."

And thus they began doing loops around the residential area of Sahara Square, writing tickets on non-residential parts until they could see the foxes from the cafe. From what Coy could tell that the former frozen treat had been melted down into jars given the red liquid from the drain pipe to said jars.

Nick did not really pay attention to the pair as he took the remaining stick and surf down the roof before he and the smaller fox picked up the jars and the van started moving.

"I wonder where they are going?" Judy asked more to herself than out loud.

"I say we follow them," Coy said with grin. "I mean the only place around here is a residential area and not our beat."

Judy nodded and moved as fast as the cart was able to go much to her annoyance and the senior cop amusement. Coy knew the road so they are heading towards Tundratown which meant snow and easy tracking the foxes. Once there the pair entered the divided the hot dry desert to the frigid cold thundra, which was an interesting point with how it was like a locks for canal crossing. This only took a moment for them to move from one extreme to another, only much colder but uniforms and fur kept the pair warm.

The roads were scrapped clear of the earlier snows of the day but that was just temporary until the next heavy snow or until nightfall. It was not hard to find the van in question, the morel on the sides of the van made it tough to miss. Pulling up to a street not too far from the van and a pair of convent snow piles giving the wolf and rabbit a good view of the pair of foxes.

The smaller of the pair was using the elephant outfit to make paw prints in the snow, thanks to his draconic heritage Coy could see where the pair set up was far enough from any slush to dirty the snow. After that the fox placed normal sized popsicle sticks at the base of them, then Nick carefully poured the melted Jumbo-pop into the paw prints making pawsicles.

"Clever," Coy spoke to himself more than anyone else but Judy did cock her head in confusion going from the foxes to the wolf. "If I'm right then I know what the are going to do but we have our rounds to do before that happen."

Judy just shrugged and followed the senior officer to the cart and the began to mark cars and checking the meters. By the time the pair returned, and fifty more tickets written, the foxes had packed up the operation and the van began to move back to downtown. Again the cart was slow but once they found the popsicle flippers the smaller one was moving a still container into an empty recycling cans while Nick has the treats in an open air ice cart. Judy still did not fully get it until a bell chimes 5 o'clock. Like clock work a large group of Lemmings, reading the building name it made more scents, and then Nick called out to them.

"Pawpsicles!" The red fox waved drawing them them in. "Get your pawpsicles."

The lead lemming was heading to the fox with money in hand which in turn was exchanged for the refrozen treat. It was like a production like, smooth and efficient even to the point of the lemmings throwing the sticks in the recycling cans. Judy was at a loss for what she had seen, though this was not that unsimilar to someone doing a lemonade stand, but this seemed to be a bit more capital to it.

"Isn't this counted as a small businesses and doesn't he pay taxes for running it?" Judy asked the wolf.

"Yep and without probable cause to look at it anything out of order could be filed under harassment." Coy replied as the two watched Finnick pulled the carts holding the sticks from pawpsicles and hauled them into the van.

The two cops followed the foxes to Little Rodentia, a rodent size city with a fence around it and areas that are being worked on in the middle of a large park. Coy had to decline following any farther as he was over the maximum high restriction for the area, mostly due to if a mammal of his size fell down in there it would not end well for those involved. Judy took this as her chance to put some of the academy training to work. A tall grouping of grass was as good as any to watch the pair.

Judy heard Nick say something to the Foreman Mouse.

"Lumber delivery!" The tall fox said with pride.

The mouse, knowing he was not born yesterday, eyed the fox and the lumber. "What's with the color?"

And at that moment Nicholas Piberius Wilde had a brain fart, looking over his shoulder all day put a strain on him so this was bound to happen. "The color?" He staruder for a moment before coming up with a clever pun. "Uhh... It's red wood."

The mouse gave him a look but need that wood and agreed to pay for it. Judy saw this and was somewhat angry that someone would use a popsicle stick as a building supply. The rabbit walked back to the wolf waiting by the cart. The doe was in a bit of a huff after what getting back.

"So I take it that he sold the sticks as lumber?" Coy asked noticing the bunny's angry cute look.

"How did you guess?" Judy growled a bit mostly because how this all seem illegal but she could not do something about it. "This seems like something I would break up if this was back at the academy."

"You're not wrong but the gray area of law means as long as base product is not bought or made through illegal means it is all legal." Coy replied watching the van drive away. "Sometimes those that live on that side don't do it by choice."

"What do you mean?" Judy asked also watching the van leave as well.

"I'm sure I've made today bearable." Coy said his face not going into a smirk or look of pride. "Imagen today only you are by yourself and how you would have spent it?"

"I would think it would be just the same minus your jokes." The rabbit thought aloud.

"You might be right," The wolf shrugged. "But what if you went up to the fox and he stopped you at every turn with legal argument. Then humiliated you while also just making you question your choice to even move out here and follow your dreams."

Judy had a thought there for a moment, as much as she hate to say it he was right. Being given a meter maid job felt demeaning to her, she worked twice as hard as anyone else at the academy if not harder. Being given this as her first assignment would have made her be more reckless to prove herself but with Coy it was not as demeaning because who would laugh at a wolf writing you a ticket.

"You know that fox might talk to ya when you are off duty." Now the wolf smiled. "Try to build a bridge who knows you might make a friend out of him."

Judy thought about it and shrugged what had she to loose.


End file.
